


God's Wrath

by EmuGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blasphemy, Consensual Underage Sex, God - Freeform, M/M, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuGod/pseuds/EmuGod
Summary: Two teenage boys find a way to play during church.





	God's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> So my first post on here, this is a one-shot I made up one day in high school. It's since been kept in a bin with a bunch of other stories that I've started but never completed. It's been about 9-10 years since I've laid eyes on my stories, and it took me a few hours to sort through all my stuff. God's Wrath is probably the only one that's actually worth posting, honestly.

**God’s Wrath**

 

     “Hey…” Jonah whispered, eyeing the minister at the front of the church. If he was caught talking during the half hour everyone was supposed to use for reflection, he would be singled out and would have to remain silent the rest of the day. “Hey-!” he repeated, only a little more forced. “Caleb!”

     Caleb turned his head slightly to his left. Though his eyes stayed focused forward, it was enough of a reaction for Joseph to know he had the boy’s attention. Joseph stared at him intently, willing Caleb to return the look. When he finally did, Joseph relished the shock in his eyes.

     “Now? Here?!” he mouthed. Joseph tilted his head forward in a slight nod, then rolled his eyes and sighed as if it was obvious. “No!” A little softer than a whisper, “You’re insane, Joe! Blakely’ll catch us and have our hides.”

     “Come on…they’re praying. Shouldn’t be nothing what can distract them, or it’s their fault as much as ours!”

     “No!”

     But Joseph could see Caleb’s resolve was starting to crumble. Just one more push and he could break it entirely.

     “Then why are you sitting in this last pew with me?”

     Caleb opened his mouth to respond, but silence was the only sound that escaped. Joseph grinned, knowing he had won.

     “I’ll buy your dinner,” he promised softly, moving to crawl onto Caleb’s lap. He tugged on the somber black tie, loosening it until he had freed Caleb’s neck of the decorative noose. He undid the buttons that were suffocating the warm flesh beneath the shirt. Cool lips pressed against his neck and Caleb closed his eyes.

     “Open, Kay,” Joseph whispered in his ears. “Only eyes closed in this place are for the dead and the praying.”

     “And if I’m praying to you?” Caleb teased back.

     “Naughty boy,” Joseph murmured, untucking the dress shirt. “Whatever shall we do with you?” He nibbled lightly on his ear, pressing a hand firmly against Caleb’s crotch.

     “Fuck…” Caleb breathed.

     “What a marvelous idea.” Joseph pulled the zipper of his pants down. “But there’s not nearly enough time for that.” He kissed Caleb on the lips, swallowing the moans that emitted from Caleb’s throat. “Plus, with the screaming I’d make you do, people might think you were possessed.” His hands explored the still covered chest; several of the buttons were forced off, landing unseen and thankfully unheard on the carpeted floor.

     “Hey, this was my best shirt!” Caleb whined, pulling Joseph further up onto his lap. He pushed himself up against Joseph, not caring that he had pants on. The rough friction was pleasing to him, and the fleeting touches turned him on. He opened his mouth to allow entrance for Joseph’s tongue as the other undid the zipper that hid his member from the general public.

     They remained engaged in their passionate lip lock, each battling to be dominant. When they parted, gasping for air, Joseph clutched Caleb by the neck, tilting his head sideways for another kiss He bit at the beautiful lips, claiming them as his. His hand slid down, popping the rest of the buttons off and spreading the shirt open.

     His fingers brushed against the nipples and he squeezed them. Caleb tore his head away from the kiss in a startled gasp. Joseph smirked, lowering his head until he was level with the two little buds. His tongue darted out to touch one while his fingers tended to the other on the opposite side of the slender chest.

     “Joe…” Caleb moaned, arching his back. His own hands wrapped around Joseph’s skull, holding him close.

     Joseph grinned against the exposed skin. His hands eased into Caleb’s pants, wrapping themselves around the hot and already hardened appendage. The boy uttered a sigh, pushing himself into Joe’s hands.

     The hands moved almost entirely on the own. Joseph continued sucking on the now tender nipple as he massaged Caleb’s dick. He moved to the other nipple, not one to leave things only half done.

     The fingers gripped tightly, jerking roughly as they moved along the length. It was as if Joe intended on milking the cum out of him. Caleb tilted his head back, a small moan slipping from between his partially opened lips. His breathing had become heavy and ragged.

     In the far reaches of Joseph’s mind, he could hear the other churchgoers moving on the benches uncomfortably. The half-hour was almost up; every time the end grew near they started to get restless. After the long silence of prayer and reflection, they would be free to go and Joseph and Caleb would be exposed.

     Joseph stopped his ministrations and pulled his hands back to him. With a quick kiss, he whispered hoarsely, “Get dressed. It’s almost time to leave. He sat back on the pew and bowed his head, still watching his lover with a sideways glance.

     Caleb’s wide eyes turned to him in fear. He pulled his shirt back together, fitting the remaining buttons back into their little slits. It was obvious that he was missing most of them, but he had no other choice. Quickly but with controlled motions, he zipped his pants back up, lifting his butt off the padded pew to pull them all the way up. He stuffed his shirt back into it.

     The tie was snatched off the floor and he slid it around his neck, trying the customary knot into it. He smoothed it out, hoping it would hide the damage the other boy had done to his shirt.

     He now glared at Joseph, but the teen had already closed his eyes. Joe’s hands were clasped together on his lap, the perfect picture of innocence.

     Up at the front, the preacher stood and coughed into his hand. Years of smoking and drinking made it sound as if he would cough his lungs up and out, but it hadn’t happened so far. “God is watching you,” he said to the congregation. Some of them had been asleep until the coughing broke their peaceful state. “He’s watching you right now, as you steal from your parents-” he glared at a young girl who hung her head in shame. “Watching as you threaten and attack the poor and weak-” the eyes switched to the school bully. “Watching as you sin. He hears your thoughts as you plot to seduce your husband’s best friend while in His house!” The last one was from his personal experience with his ex-wife.

     A heavy frown took over, and his forehead crinkled together in disappointment. “God is always watching us. He strikes those who disgrace Him in His own home. He is our judge, and none except the truly innocent shall escape His wrath. Go, I tell you, and resist the temptations the devil puts in your path. Go, He commands, and sin not today, nor tomorrow, nor any other day. Go, and praise God with all that you are!”

     With the closing remarks, everybody stood to leave. The pews creaked with relief as the weight was removed. Caleb stalked out of the building, Joseph following closely behind him.

     Their parents, who had all been sitting closer to the front so they could be closer to God, dropped them off at Joseph’s house and continued on their way to meet with old friends. As soon as they got into the house, Joseph slammed the front door and shoved Caleb against the wall, kissing him deeply.

     “Oh my god, I want you now dammit!” Caleb hissed with need.

     “Praise God with all you are, Kay…I am God in this house. Now say your prayers to me!”

     Joseph undid Caleb’s zipper once more, pulling them down quickly. Caleb fumbled to do the same for Joseph. Once they were down, Joseph lifted him up, pressing him against the wall as he entered him.

     Caleb’s limbs wrapped around Joseph, and his head knocked back into the wall as he cried out loudly. With Joseph moving deep inside him, Caleb arched his back, panting as Joseph went faster, went harder. He became more vocal as he got closer to his climax.

     When Caleb came, he dug his nails into Joseph’s back, screaming out the name of his God.


End file.
